It is known to monitor blade frequencies of a wind turbine to monitor if the frequencies of each blade are changing due to e.g. material faults in the blades, lightning strikes or other influences. The monitoring is usually done by placing one or more fast responsive sensors like accelerometers, in each blade of a wind turbine. This is an expensive solution because of the need of many expensive sensors.
On existing wind turbines which do not have the mentioned sensors built into the blades to monitor the blade frequencies, it is very difficult and expensive to build in the sensors afterwards as they have to be placed in each blade.